It is known that dispersions of certain solid materials in organic fluids or in water are effective antifoaming agents which are useful for defoaming industrial waste water and for inhibiting the formation of foam in papermaking white water, in the production of cellulose, in the production of dispersions of natural and synthetic film-forming materials (e.g. oil and latex paints) and pigment and dye dispersions, and in the manufacture of food. The antifoam agents referred to are finely divided solids of wax-like consistency, for example, pentaerythritol fatty acid esters, fatty acid monoglycerides, fatty acid polyglycol esters and the like (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,613).